DC Comics Aquaman (TV Series) bio: Arthur Curry (A.C.)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA AQUAMAN IN THE MEDIA SMALLVILLE IN THE MEDIA AQUAMAN (MERCY REEF) BIO: TEN YEARS EARIER: Atlanna and Arthur are in a plane over the Bermuda Triangle talking to Tom Curry when radio contact is lost and Atanna seahorse necklace glows just when a beam of light eurpts from the sea below hitting the plane and splitting it in two. As the plane sinks into the sea Atlanna rips the harness from A.C. and pushes A.C. out just as a mer-creature attacks Atlanna. TEN YEARS LATER: Arthur Curry is arrested for breaking into the Neptune World theme park and rescuing five dolphins. His adoptive father, Coast Guard officer, Tom Curry, shows up to bail him out of jail. Shortly thereafter, A.C. returns to his boat, the Quint, and the dive-shop that he co-owns with a woman named Eva. Eva asks him about the theme park incident, and A.C. confesses to sharing an empathic relationship with marine animals. Eva dismisses his wild claims. Later, at the Tempest Key Naval Airforce Base, an officer gives pilot Lieutenant Rachel Torres an assignment to scout a section of the Bermuda Triangle near Mercy Reef. Rachel asks why she was picked for the assignment, but her superior informs her that the request came from “on high”. Torres takes her jet out over Mercy Reef where she begins tracking an undersea object moving quickly just below the waves. She does not realize that what she is tracking is actually A.C. Suddenly, a column of light bursts from the water and Torres' plane crashes into the sea. A.C. rescues her and brings her to the Tempest Key Hospital. Meanwhile a government agent named Brigman, working for a top-secret operation named Project: Nautilus begins investigating strange occurrences related to the Bermuda Triangle. The first of which involves an Air Force ensign named Gus Thompson whose F-5 disappeared on December 5th, 1945. Thompson has recently resurfaced at Tempest Key Hospital, appearing no older than he did over sixty years ago. Further, he also possesses a seahorse-shaped medallion, similar to the one that A.C. wears. A.C. visits Tempest Key Hospital to check up on Lieutenant Torres. While there, he finds Ensign Thompson who refers to him by the name Orin. Thompson cryptically tells A.C. that they "know he escaped". Before A.C. can question the patient any further, the government agent arrives and takes Thompson away. Later, a siren named Nadia arrives in Tempest Key and tracks A.C. to the Quint. Although she at first appears human, she shape shifts into a monster and rakes A.C. with her claws. They continue fighting in the water, and their struggle brings them to a lighthouse at Atlas Point. A lighthouse keeper named McCaffery runs out and drives the creature away. Nursing A.C.'s wounds, McCaffery reveals that he knows A.C.'s true heritage. He is actually Orin, prince of the mythical undersea city of Atlantis. A.C. does not believe him at first, but McCaffery reveals that he is responsible for bringing Atlanna and young Orin to Mercy Reef over ten years ago. Nadia captures Orin and McCaffery and imprisons them on the Quint. She begins tugging the boat out across the sea with the intention of bringing it back to Atlantis. A.C. frees himself and fights with Nadia. McCaffery tosses him a harpoon, which A.C. then uses to destroy the siren once and for all. (1) Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Aquaman Category:Atlantis Category:Aquaman (Mercy Reef Pilot)